2AM Breathe
by Splee97
Summary: A sorta excessively long songfic of Anna Nalick's 2AM Breathe Puzzleshipping! And it's pretty darn AU, but isn't all fanfiction? A few YGOTAS jokes, but they won't confuse you if you don't know it. It's good I promise XD Rated T for safety


Splee97

So, some lyrics are repeated when Yuugi is singing, but it adds to the story. Have fun, hope you enjoy.

**2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake**

**Can you help me unravel my latest mistake? **

Yuugi's POV

_Ring ring... ring ring.._

I roll over and pick up the phone, running my hand through my spiked tri-colored hair. "Hello?" I say, resisting the urge to groan. I was so close to sleep just moments ago.

"Yuugi you have to help me! I think I'm pregnant, and Yami is the father!" Tea says, in her screeching voice. I glance at the clock, and it's 2AM.

"Well what'cha want me to do about it?" I replied grumpily.

**I don't love him**

**Winter just wasn't my season**

"Help me! I can't raise a child alone! I don't love Yami and he's a tool, he won't help me raise the kid!" she continues, still screeching.

"Fine, I'll be right over. I have to shower first."

Immediately I hang up and grab my clothes. They're always the same, I have a whole closet full of the same stuff. While in the shower, I shampoo my hair as fast as I can. Hopefully it'll dry by the time I get there.

I open the door to the cold winter air. You'd think that in early March, winter would be over. But no. I close and lock it, seeing as nobody else is home. Grandpa went to Egypt a few years back and I haven't seen nor heard from him since. He's probably dead. I turned 18 without him around to see it, I've quite honestly given up.

Morbid thoughts still swirling in my head, I arrive at Tea's. Here we go.

**Yeah we walk through the doors**

**So accusing their eyes**

**Like the have any right at all to criticize **

**Hypocrites you're all here for the very same reason**

A few months later, we walk into the waiting room for the ultrasound. Tea has started to show and when we get in 20 pairs of reproachful eyes stare at me. As if it's my fault she went and got knocked up! Strange that Yami would do such a thing, but no matter. I look like him enough that the child could be mine anyway.

While I am distracted with these thoughts, I follow blindly behind Tea as she checks in and sits down. At long last, the doctor calls her name and I get up again, this time paying attention as I prepare to see the baby I have come to love, for the first time.

'**Cause you can't jump the track**

**We're like cars on a cable**

"YAMI I'M GONNA KILL YOU"

I flinch as Tea screams again and again. I tried to give her my hand but she slapped it away. So now I can only sit and watch as my-Yami's- twins are born.

**And life's like an hourglass glued to the table**

**No one can find the rewind button girl**

Suddenly, cries fill the room. I can't help but smile, as I see the first baby lifted away from Tea. A little girl, with dark brown hair and a little tinge of amethyst. She opens her tiny eyes and they are already a deep brown. Just like Tea's, but they have the depth and wisdom of Yami's.

Next comes another little girl, and she has dirty blonde hair. Her eyes are a bright amethyst. As both of their cries fill the room, tears prick at my eyes. They're beautiful.

"Oh my God, make them SHUT UP!" Tea whined, as she lay covered in a blanket.

I glare at her, and follow the doctors so I can help. That, and not lose sight of my girls.

"I wish I could just get rid of them. I wish this never happened." Tea pouted after I returned.

"Darling, there's no rewind button for life. But your daughters are beautiful, you're a very lucky girl." said a doctor, who's last name was apparently Taylor. He looked a lot like Tristan.

**So cradle your head in your hands**

**And breathe **

**Just breathe**

**Ohh breathe **

**Just breathe**

As I watched the girls, one stopped crying.

"Is that supposed to happen?" I asked, starting to get nervous.

"Excuse me, if you could please leave sir. This is an emergency and we need space for medical personal." said Dr. Taylor.

_My daughter is in trouble_, was my only thought. I started hyperventilating.

"Sir, you need to breathe. Please sir, you need to breathe." said another doctor, this one female.

The spots started to recede and I left the room. I was thinking about the girls, and their names. Based on Tea's actions she wasn't going to be interested in naming them. My mom, before she died, always used to tell me about what she was gonna name the twins she was pregnant with: Eliza Lynn and Evelyn Faith. She died while still pregnant with them, so I might as well have those girls live on.

Then the doctor came out, a pink blanket in each arm. He handed them to me and I smiled. I decided to name the older one Evelyn Faith. The one who had Tea's eyes.

**May he turned 21**

**At the base at Fort Bliss **

**Just a day he said **

**Down to the flask in his fist**

**Ain't been sober**

**Since maybe October of last year**

Yami's POV

Stupid, stupid, stupid Tea. I took another swig from the bottle. Why'd she just HAVE to get pregnant off of me? I am so very clearly gay. Well, I guess I toned it down when I joined the military, I need the job to pay child support. She seems to move around an awful lot, so I send it directly to a bank account. Like she needs as much as I'm paying.

I took another drink. "Sober is overrated," I mutter as I lean against the wall. I'm a pharaoh of Egypt! I don't even know how I got my own body, though thankfully I still retained my good looks. I smiled at that though it quickly fell off my face. I took a final gulp, and then began to stumble back to the bunk house, knocking over the weird kid who was apparently coming around the corner.

**Here in town you can tell he's been down for awhile**

**But my god it so beautiful when the boy smiles**

**Wanna hold him**

**Maybe I'll just sing about it**

Yuugi's POV

I walk down the streets of the town around Fort Bliss. I'll be singing here soon, and it's good to meet the fans indirectly first. I do have to hide a bit however, my trademark hair is covered with a cap (after much effort) and I'm wearing my old school clothes. Hopefully I'll pass as a fan or something.

As I rounded the corner, I saw a sight I'd never think to see. There, leaning against a brick wall, was Yami. He kept muttering and drinking from a bottle in his hand. I stood there in shock, as he drank even more. This was some joke. A person dressed as me, incredibly well, that was an alcoholic. It can't be. Then he smiled for a moment and it warmed my heart. It was him, and he was still beautiful in his majestic way.

I was about to walk up to him and reveal myself, when he pushed off the wall and stumbled in my direction. He knocked me over and kept walking, paying no mind to me squeak when I hit the ground.

I picked myself up and dusted myself off, before turning and heading back towards the bus. As I walked, all I could think of was his smile and how much I wished I could hold him. But wait, I'm straight right? I'm straight for everyone but him I guess.

When I reached the bus, words to a song began to form in my head. Their forming made a plan start to come together. I sat down on my bunk, grabbed my pad of paper and wrote furiously.

'**Cause you can't jump the track **

**We're like cars on a cable**

**And life's like an hourglass glued to the table**

**No one can find the rewind button boy**

**So cradle your head in your hands**

**And breathe **

**Just breathe**

**Ohh breathe **

**Just breathe**

Yami's POV

Stupid boy. Stupid Tea. Stupid children and stupid life. Stupid me for even thinking I would be able to do this. They're kicking me out. My drinking apparently got too bad. Stupid military. I put my hands on my face and just sat there.

Sitting dejectedly on the bed I had inhabited for the past few months... years? Who knows. Anyway, sitting there I didn't hear the knock and when the young boy came pushing in I was surprised. He seemed young for the military and I felt bad. He wasn't ready.

"M-Mister, th-there's a note f-for you." he said stuttering. Yeah, he _really _wasn't cut out for this. He dropped it in my lap and scurried out. I opened it and a small slip of paper fell out. I picked that up first and it appeared to be a concert ticket. To some pop stars performance. I didn't bother reading the name. I opened the rest of the note and it read

_Hello sir. This is the boy that bumped into you today. I felt bad and so I decided to send you this. It's the last ticket for the concert later and I figured you might like to go. Everything you want will be payed for and after the show you'll be let back stage._

_~A boy_

I frowned and grabbed the ticket again. I turned it over slowly as I thought. I might as well go, have a bit of fun I haven't had in years.

Yuugi's POV

"Come on guys, I need to sing this song!" I pouted. The other guys in the band laughed, but the girl who plays drums just looked at me.

"Guys, we should play it." she said and everyone stopped and looked at her. She rarely spoke so it was usually important when she did.

"Uh Ravyn like, why?" said the guitarist. Ravyn just shrugged and went back to tapping rhythms on her legs. After staring at her for a little while, everyone else was on board and we learned the easy chords in 20 minutes.

*time skip to concert beginning*

I can do this, I can do this. I clenched my fists and released them. I took a deep breath and Ravyn smiled at me, almost knowingly. I stepped out on stage and the fans roared. Clearly they were excited. I got up and waved, beaming. No need for them to know that this concert is special. Not yet.

"Are you guys ready for the concert of your life?" I shouted. The fans just yelled unintelligible gibberish.

"Now you guys were probably expecting some songs you've heard, but I have a new one I wrote just today. I hope you guys like it. It's called Breathe." I said again and my voice almost cracked. Stupid emotions. The fans got quite, seeing their favorite superstar have real emotion. I gave the signal to the band and we started to play.

Yami's POV

I huffed and reached the gates. I had to dig out my old school uniform, or rather Yuugi's old uniform that I have. I wonder what happened to him. Then a thick guy stepped in front of me. I flashed my ticket and he stepped aside, scrutinizing my face. Weird.

I could hear music coming from where the concert was. I didn't pay attention until I reached my seat, but when I turned to look at the stage my jaw dropped. Up there was Yuugi, singing his heart out. The lyrics hit my heart and I almost fell over. He sang,

_**May he turned 21**_

_**At the base at Fort Bliss **_

_**Just a day he said **_

_**Down to the flask in his fist**_

_**Ain't been sober**_

_**Since maybe October of last year**_

That was me. He's singing about me.

_**Here in town you can tell he's been down for awhile**_

_**But my god it so beautiful when the boy smiles**_

_**Wanna hold him**_

_**Maybe I'll just sing about it**_

I almost died. He thought I was beautiful. What happened to Tea? I blanked out for awhile and came back in as he sung,

_**There's a light at each end of the tunnel you shout**_

'_**Cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out **_

_**And these mistakes you've made **_

_**You'll just make them again**_

_**If you only try turning around.**_

It felt like he was singing directly to me. But he couldn't know I was here... could he? That was a pretty big ticket he gave me. I turned around on instinct when the song said it and suddenly I was face to face with eyes the exact color of mine. They looked at me in confusion and the person attached to them said "Daddy, aren't you on stage?"

Daddy? But that would mean... Yugi took Tea's kid? How did I not know? Nobody else has eyes that color. She's the right age too. About 6.

"Eliza, stop it. He's probably just a dumb cosplayer or something" said another girl who glared at me while I gaped. She had Tea's eyes but my hair. Twins? How did I not know THAT?

"Uh girls. This is a long story that I don't fully understand. I have a backstage pass and I take it you'll be there with uhm Daddy. So I'll explain then. I think." I said, and turned around to watch the wonderful boy on stage sing to me and only me.

_**2 AM and I'm still awake writing a song**_

_**If I get it all down on paper it's no longer inside of me**_

_**Threatening the life it belongs to**_

_**And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd**_

'_**Cause these words are my diary screaming out loud**_

_**And I know that you'll use them however you want to**_

__"I'm Yuugi Motou and I'm in love with a boy. No a man!" Yuugi shouted and then snag again

'_**Cause you can't jump the track**_

_**We're like cars on a cable**_

_**And life's like an hourglass glued to the table**_

_**No one can find the rewind button now**_

_**Sing it if you understand**_

Sing. Sing. I'll sing. He'll see me if I sing. I took a breath and as everyone tried to understand what was going on we began a duet

_**And breathe**_

_**Just breathe**_

_**Ohh breathe**_

_**Just breathe**_

_**Ohh breathe**_

_**Just breathe**_

_**Ohh breathe **_

_**Just breathe**_

Everyone stared when I sang with him, and tears came to my eyes. I just knew the words. Our minds were still connected I guess.

"Now everyone, I think you heard that man in the audience who sang with me. But in case you didn't, he's right there," Yuugi said and a light shined in my face, "That's the love of my life, my Yami."

I smiled through the brightness and the girls looked at me, Eliza confused and Evelyn with a little knowing smile. And I sat back down, and beamed for the rest of the concert.

*time skip to after concert*

Yugi's POV

I kept wringing my hands, nerves taking over. Eliza, innocent little girl that she was, couldn't quite understand what was going on. Evelyn just smiled every time I glanced at the door during my pacing. I really ought to introduce her to Ravyn, they'd like each other. Evelyn _is_ the quiet one.

I heard footsteps and the door slowly began to open. I froze, standing stock still in attention, sort of like the military had people stand in all the movies. The door finished opening, and there stood Yami. Gorgeous as ever of course.

"Uh, hi Yami. Long time no see." I stuttered out. This was the man who had been paying child support, while we lived it large. Who knows what he put himself through. Especially considering he'd become a drunk.

"Hi... are these... my kids?" he responded, seeming almost afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, meet Evelyn and Eliza. Evelyn is the one with the amethyst colored hair. She used to have brown but she grew out of it. Eliza is the little one with dirty blonde hair. It's gotten lighter over the years. Eve, Eliza, this is your real daddy." I responded, trying to make this as simple as possible. Thank Ra they aren't identical.

Yami stood in shock as Eliza ran up and hugged his long legs. Evelyn approached with more caution, and stuck her hand out for a hand shake. Yami's hand came shaking from the pocket of his pants -my old school uniform- and he shook her hand.

"Daddy! Wait, who do I call Daddy?" Eliza questioned, immediately accepting him as another father figure.

"You can call me Yami. I can't quite handle Daddy." Yami responded, finally bending down to pat her awkwardly on the head. Even as pharaoh he probably had never interacted with children. As an adult anyway.

"I guess I'll try him" Evelyn said, frowning and scrutinizing Yami as if he was a threat. That girl is wise beyond her years, someday she'll be a force to be reckoned with.

"Welcome to the family Yami" I said, smiling. I went up and it was a family hug, until Ravyn barged in and shouted, "GROUP HUG!"

And a marvelous group hug it was.


End file.
